Holden Entwhistle
Holden Entwhistle , sometimes called Holden the Blue ''or ''The Fierce Warrior, is an Elven Battlemage and was head of a Elven legion of warriors in Saradomin's army during the God Wars. He was involved in multiple hit missions against Zamorakian magic orders, Demon centers, cult headquarters and necromancy circles. He was known throughout Saradomin's army with the famous skill of "washing out" his enemies with powerful balls and spheres of water. It is said he has studied into all the Elemental magics and even the Forbidden magics and has developed powerful defense techniques. He was trained by various Saradominist mages throughout the years of his childhood. He is currently Master of Water magics at the Arcanum Sanctum. The God Wars Holden Entwhistle was born to a sorceress and a Saradominist knight in a Saradominist camp around the Lumbridge aera. During the 3rd age, things were extremely violent. His mother was constantly involved in sealing Demons away and fighting cultists, his Father slaying demons with a holy imbued sword. At age 12 his mother trained him in magics, pouring all of her knowledge into him. All of it. It would prepare him for a brutal and violent war. At age 20 Holden enlisted into Saradomin's military and was accepted by the Icyene high command. His first battle was in the Border of what is now forinthry. He was called to fight against hoards of Greater and lesser demons were attempting to cross into Saradominist territory. He was appointed to a legion of elven mages. When they arrived at the border the Battle had already begun. Knights were being sliced into halves by the claws of demons, some Mages burnt to ash by molten balls of fire. There was no peace. Holden and his team rushed into battle, their wands flicking upwards and purple dashes of energy exploding upon Zamorakian mages and demons. Holden created a lash of holy energy with his staff and used it to strangle demons and groups of demons as he fought, aggressively. His holy barriers kept him immune to the effects of the demon's screams. A Aviansie named Te'pooka was participating in the battle. He sent small whirlwinds of wind at demons, blowing them away, killing many of them. After days of harsh fighting, the demons had been repelled into forinthry. Holden and his men retreated to the deepest point in Saradominist territory, Enrtrana, to lick their wounds. There he spent weeks studying up on Holy energy and other forms of magic, practicing some of it with the monks. A few weeks later he went to a sacred monastrey dedicated to various Icyene leaders. The high priests of these monastries were extremely skilled in destroying unholy abominations, and taught him everything they knew. One of the priestesses were skilled in smoke magic, and guided Holden to become a decent Smoke mage wielder. His most notable strengths were in the element of water, though..That element would be Saradomin's guard for him in the very near future. Z.M.I, Demon Summoning Cults, Menaphite pantheon The Icyene high command had new reports about underground cults in the area which is now Ardounge. This cult according to intel were going to summon Ripper demons. Entwhistle and his Elven legion were sent to sewers to investigate these reports and, if any, remove the cult. More to come. Powers and abilities Holden is of high magical feat in Water. He has been noted to swim beyond any human standards when powered by his magic in the ocean. He also has a favored move, encasing his enemies in a sphere of water, drowning them. He is also very good in the aera of teleportation. When it comes to Holy energy he has a grasp on it, using that against his more demonic/dark opponets. he also uses a bit of Smoke magic from time to time. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Good Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user